


darling, it's better down where it's wetter

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Genevieve gets caught in the rain and Adrianne is more than okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, it's better down where it's wetter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "rain-soaked".

Adrianne was in the middle of translating questionable Latin sexual practices when she heard the door slam shut.

The jangle of keys being dumped in the bowl informed her it was Genevieve -- Danneel always tossed hers onto the couch and Jensen kept his in his jeans along with everything else he owned -- and Adrianne lifted her head up off her stack of pillows to call through the bedroom door, "How was practice?"

"Practice was good," Gen called back cheerfully. "The surprise monsoon on the way home? Less good."

Confused, Adrianne looked out of the window to see that yes, it was actually pouring with rain. Questionable Latin sex practices had clearly been more distracting than she'd thought. "No umbrella?"

"Do we even own an umbrella?" Gen asked. Adrianne opened her mouth to reply but Gen answered the question before she asked it, "And no, I'm not using Jensen's. I have some shame."

Last Christmas, his not-so-secret Santa had bought Jensen an umbrella with Jared's face on it. (Adrianne hadn't even known you could get umbrellas with faces on them but Jared was a constant surprise.) Unfortunately, it was now the only umbrella in their shared apartment, forcing them all to choose between dignity and dryness. 

Gen had evidently opted for dignity.

"I don't have any pants though," she added.

Adrianne rapidly re-evaluated her 'dignity' verdict. She also re-evaluated the wisdom of staying in her bedroom when her girlfriend was there and not wearing pants. "What happened?"

"Jared took them," she said. There were thumps from the lounge which Adrianne assumed was Gen taking her tennis shoes off. "I figured I could run back in my shorts after practice so I let him borrow my sweats."

"How does that even work?"

"He has skinny chicken legs," Gen said matter-of-factly. "They fit him, they just don't make it much past his knees." She knocked on the bedroom door. "You decent?"

Adrianne looked down at her book, trying to at least get to the end of the sentence, and called, "Yeah."

The door squeaked as it opened and although the end of the sentence was still a couple of lines away, she couldn't resist stealing a glance at Gen.

The book fell out of her lap when she saw her.

She hadn't been kidding about the rain. Her dark hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail and her clothes was still dripping with rainwater as she padded into the bedroom on bare feet.

Biting her lip, Adrianne didn't bother to conceal her appreciation as her eyes traveled up Gen's bare legs to her tiny black volleyball shorts. They were barely visible under her soaked white t-shirt and Adrianne swallowed when her gaze moved high enough to see the way the tee clung to Gen's tits, tight and wet enough that she could just make out the peaks of her nipples through the fabric of her bra.

Adrianne really wanted to kiss them.

When she finally lifted her eyes to her face, Gen had a smile on her lips and one eyebrow raised. "Are you just going to sit there and ogle me all day, or-"

Adrianne didn't need to be asked twice. She didn't even really need to be asked once; that half-question was enough to send her flying off the bed and straight to Gen. 

Her book clattered to the floor but Adrianne ignored it in favor of getting to put her hands on her girlfriend. She was pretty sure she could come up with enough sexual practices to indulge in without needing any suggestions from Ovid.

Gen had clearly underestimated just how hot she looked when she was fully clothed and soaking wet, judging by the surprised noise she made at how fast Adrianne moved, but Adrianne was pleased by how quickly she caught on.

Cupping the back of her head, she pulled Gen into a kiss as she walked her backwards to press her up against the wall. Gen was shorter than her, hot and tiny and gorgeous, and Adrianne slid her hand down her hip to squeeze her ass as she crowded her against the wall and licked along the swell of her lips. 

Gen's hands rested on her waist and she leaned into her, pushing herself up on her tiptoes to lessen the height difference, while Adrianne bit down on Gen's lower lip at the sensation of Gen's breasts pressing against her own. The coolness of the rainwater spread through Adrianne's t-shirt and bra until her own nipples hardened at the change in temperature, and she concentrated on slipping her hands up the back of Gen's sopping-wet tee to unhook her bra. 

She felt the vibrations of Gen's laugh when she licked the water off her neck, and she started to ease her bra off as Gen teased, "So rain does it for you now?"

Adrianne smiled. "Shut up."

Gen went to pull her t-shirt off but Adrianne held it down as she tugged on her bra. 

Getting the message, Gen worked the straps down over her arms and said as Adrianne kissed her neck, "Seriously, I'm concerned that you're gonna jump me every time it rains. Weather patterns should not turn you on this much."

She dropped her bra to the floor and Adrianne pulled back to get a look at her bare breasts through her rain-soaked tee. The material hugged every curve, fitting itself to the swell of her breasts and the darkened peaks of her nipples, and Adrianne pinched them through the fabric with a smirk. 

"Yep, rain is definitely what's turning me on here," she said, cupping Gen's breasts and squeezing firmly. "It's not like there's anything else which could've caught my attention."

Gen answered with a groan when Adrianne caught her nipples between thumb and forefinger again. She arched back, pushing her chest out and stretching the fabric even tighter over her tits, and Adrianne gave up on any remaining sense of restraint. 

Bending over, she fitted her mouth to one of Gen's nipples, sucking hard enough to leave her lips wet with rainwater and to make Gen squirm against the wall.

"Jesus…"

Gen's hands threaded through her hair and Adrianne let herself be guided to suck on each nipple in turn while Gen's squirming got more and more needy. A couple of months ago, she had tied Gen's hands behind her back and then played with her nipples until Gen was a writhing, dripping mess on the bed, and so from the way Gen pressed her thighs together, Adrianne knew more than just her t-shirt was wet.

Her own pussy ached with the need to be touched and she slipped a hand inside her pajama shorts to press her fingers against her clit to calm herself down as Gen's breathy moans got louder. 

Gen made a disappointed noise when Adrianne finally took her mouth off her nipples but Adrianne tugged her wet shirt up and over her head before she could pout too much. 

It dropped to the floor beside her bra as Gen looked up and asked with a smile, "You wanna move this to the bed or…?"

Hyper-aware of the height difference between them now that Gen was standing there on bare feet, Adrianne shook her head as she walked her back against the wall.

"Or here," Gen said quickly. She let out a sharp little gasp when Adrianne grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall above her head, and Adrianne tried not to let out a whimper of her own when Gen licked her lips and canted her hips up as much as the position would allow. "Here is good."

Pushing her way between Gen's legs, she nudged her knees apart to stop her clenching her thighs together and then caught her mouth in a kiss. Gen's lips yielded beneath hers, parting obediently to let Adrianne lick her way inside, and Adrianne allowed herself a moment to indulge in the simple ease of their tongues sliding and curling together. Her own lips were wet with spit and rainwater as she loomed over Gen, coaxing her to lift her head up to deepen the kiss, and she rocked her hips forward against Gen's bare stomach while her free hand inched upward from Gen's waist.

Gen let out a pleased murmur when Adrianne cupped her breast and rubbed her thumb over her nipple in steady circles. It hardened quickly under the pad of her thumb but Adrianne moved on to play with her other breast in the same way before the intensity of the stimulation caused Gen to squirm away from the kiss. She pulled Gen's hands higher as she teased her nipples and breasts, tickling the sensitive swell of them and brushing her knuckles over her nipples in turn.

For her part, Gen ground down uselessly against her thighs before breaking away from the kiss and pleading, "God, Palicki…"

Adrianne tutted and scraped her teeth over the smooth column of Gen's neck. "You're so impatient."

Gen laughed. "And you're such a fucking tease." She wriggled against her, pushing her hips forward enough that Adrianne felt the dampness of her shorts against her thighs. "Come on…"

Pulling back, Adrianne met her eyes with a smirk as she slid her hand slowly down Gen's chest. She gave her tits another quick squeeze as she went and dropped her gaze to see them bounce a little as she squirmed. Gen had seriously awesome breasts.

When she looked back up, Gen's eyes were bright and eager. Adrianne kept her touches steady and light as she traced a path down over Gen's flat stomach, fingertips wet with the water that still lingered on her skin. 

Her own breathing slowed as she listened to the whimpers that slipped out between Gen's shallow breaths, and her smirk blossomed into a grin at the pleading noise Gen made when her fingers finally dipped inside her shorts and panties to brush over the neat little patch of curls above her pussy. She pushed herself higher on her tiptoes, stretching shaking legs as she tried desperately to get some pressure against her clit. 

Adrianne held her there for a long moment, riding the thrum of arousal from her own pussy at the sensation of Gen under her hands, pinned and wet and so turned on she looked like she was ready to scream.

It wasn't quite a scream but Gen did moan in helpless frustration when Adrianne dipped her hand lower to skim her fingertips over her clit before pulling her hand back out again. 

"God, fuck you, you-"

The playful insults dissolved into a muffled noise of surprise when Adrianne captured her lips once more. 

She kissed fast and hard, switching between nipping at her reddened lips and sliding her tongue in to tease Gen's, and with Gen distracted by her attempts to keep up, she took advantage of the opportunity to slip her free hand under her ass.

Despite the height different, Adrianne didn't have much of a strength advantage -- Gen had kicked the ass of everyone in the apartment during a session of drunken armwrestling, Jensen included -- but it didn't take much to get Gen to go along with it as she lifted her up. 

Gen wrapped her legs around Adrianne's waist, rubbing up against her and pressing their upper bodies together, and the kiss continued while Adrianne carried her through into the lounge. Gen closed her teeth on Adrianne's lower lip before tugging gently and Adrianne started to regret not being able to touch her clit when she had Gen in her arms. Gen was unfairly devious sometimes.

As if reading her mind, Gen smiled as she murmured against Adrianne's lips, "You gonna fuck me?"

It hadn't been her plan but for a second Adrianne considered retrieving a dildo and harness from under her bed and having Gen ride her on the couch while Adrianne played with her tits and her cute little ass. However, it was too much effort, especially when she already had Gen's legs wrapped around her waist and Gen's lips inches from hers, and she shook her head. "Maybe later."

She tipped her backwards and Gen smiled when she dropped down onto the couch with a bounce. Her legs fell open in a casual splay and Adrianne couldn't stand waiting a second longer as she sank to her knees on the carpet and looped her fingers in the waistband of Gen's shorts. 

She pulled them down low enough to see the top of Gen's panties and failed to hide her grin at the familiar dark blue material. Personally, Adrianne had always been into more decadent lingerie, preferably something pink and lacy and small, so it pained her to admit that she'd reached the stage where Gen's resolutely practical panties had turned into somewhat of a kink for her. Her ass should not have been allowed to look that good in basic cotton boyshorts.

"Off," she ordered, tugging on the panties and the shorts, and Gen laughed.

"Next Halloween I'm being a stripper," she said as she lifted her hips up to slide them both down over her ass. "You need to learn to appreciate the value of taking clothes off slowly."

"The faster you take your panties off, the sooner I'm going to put my mouth on your clit," Adrianne said bluntly. 

Gen blinked. "Okay, I guess that's a good reason."

Adrianne leaned back out of the way as Gen scrambled to work her shorts and panties down her legs. She took off her own t-shirt and bra and eased her hand down inside her panties to dip the tips of her fingers inside herself and then work over her clit with absent-minded strokes while she watched Gen strip off and settle back on the couch with a smile and parted legs. 

Not about to be called a liar, Adrianne got to work.

She could see Gen was wet with more than just rainwater even as she sat back on her heels but as she buried her face between Gen's legs, she smiled at the familiarity of the smooth sweep of her tongue over her pussy. 

Gen gasped and clenched when Adrianne decided against wasting any time and pressed her face in close enough to feel the heavy wetness of her pussy on her nose and chin as well as her lips as she traced a circle around Gen's entrance with her tongue.

"God…"

Gen shifted position, spreading her legs wider and inadvertently nudging her pussy harder against Adrianne's face when she moved. Breathing her in, Adrianne repeated the motion again and again, pressing firmly with the sides of her tongue but not dipping inside her yet as Gen moaned. 

Glancing up, Adrianne smiled against her pussy when she saw Gen had her head tipped back against the couch and her hands on her breasts, pinching at her own nipples as Adrianne did her thing. Keeping her eyes on Gen, Adrianne fucked her tongue inside her cunt and almost laughed at the way Gen arched her back with a cry at the stimulation.

"Jesus," she gasped, rolling her hips up to meet Adrianne's mouth, "how are you so good at this, Palicki?"

Adrianne opted not to answer in favor of pushing her tongue in as deep as it would go. 

Spit slipped down her chin, mingling with the juices that were already coating her face, and she swirled her tongue in circles as much as she could before curling the tip up to tickle along her walls. 

Gen's breath caught in a broken gasp and there was an undercurrent of need in her voice even as she teased, "Seriously, you should do this professionally."

Pulling out with one final lick, Adrianne raised her eyebrows. "You're really picking this moment to compare me to a hooker?"

"A super-talented hooker?" Gen said hopefully. Her smile broke out at the exact second Adrianne's did and she leaned down to catch her slick lips in a quick, messy kiss. "I'm kidding," she promised. "No hooking. I will wear as many wet t-shirts as you want as long as you keep doing what you're doing."

Dropping down between her thighs again, Adrianne gave her a wink. "Aye, aye, cap'n."

Gen whimpered. "Why am I turned on by that?"

Personally Adrianne thought it was carryover from Katie's recent pirate-themed party which had involved 'high seas' jokes and eating pussy in approximately equal measure. She decided to go with a practical explanation rather than a verbal one, however, and licked a broad stripe up Gen's exposed pussy before closing her mouth over her clit and sucking gently.

Gen made a noise that was somewhere between a sob and a groan, and Adrianne sucked harder, fitting her lips to her clit. She gave an experimental flick of her tongue but narrowly avoided bumping her teeth against Gen's pussy when she bucked up hard at the touch of tongue against her swollen clit. 

"Shit," Gen said breathlessly, "sorry."

Adrianne shook her head and let her breath ghost over her clit as she said, "No problem."

She rested her arm over Gen's hips, holding her in place as much as she could before turning her attention back to the tiny pink nub of her clit. Putting her lips together, she pressed them to Gen's pussy and hummed softly, testing out her sensitivity. 

Gen let out another moan and slid her hands through Adrianne's hair to hold her loosely in place, and Adrianne took the hint.

She hummed louder and stronger, directing the vibrations to Gen's clit as best she could. Gen squirmed beneath the arm across her hips, hooking her legs over Adrianne's shoulders and shifting her hips to get the stimulation where she wanted it, but her moans dissolved into laughter when Adrianne reached the third bar of the song she was humming.

"Oh my god, are you seriously singing _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ while you're eating me out?"

Adrianne lifted her eyebrows in the closest attempt at a shrug she could manage as she finished out the song, and Gen slumped back against the couch as she laughed again. "I hate you." 

Done with humming, Adrianne moved her tongue over her clit again in a quick swipe and Gen bucked as she corrected hurriedly, "Okay, I love you again." She circled her hips as much as Adrianne's arm would allow. "Do that some more."

Adrianne raised an eyebrow.

"Please," Gen added. "Please do that some more because you are awesome and amazing and I love you."

Adrianne never needed much convincing at the best of times -- she couldn't help it that eating girls out turned her on -- but Gen's request was more than enough to persuade her. Gen's hands tightened in her hair as she flattened her tongue against her clit, moving it up and down in tiny rapid shifts until the sounds Gen made indicated that she'd lost the ability to speak again.

She pushed her lips tight over her clit to suck softly while the fingers of her free hand skimmed over Gen's entrance. Gen let out a sigh when Adrianne slipped two fingers inside, crooking them against her g-spot before turning her attentions back to her clit when she felt her twitch against her mouth and fingers.

She alternated, switching between the rougher underside of her tongue and the flick of the tip of her tongue against her clit while working her fingers inside her with practiced ease. Gen gripped at her hair, pushing her down harder with a groan each time she used the flat of her tongue rather than the tip, and Adrianne breathed in through her nose as she matched the rhythm of her strokes of Gen's clit to the pace at which Gen was canting her hips up in needy little jerks.

Her feet stayed over Adrianne's shoulders with her fingers resting pleasantly against her scalp as Adrianne buried her face in Gen's pussy. Her own cunt was just as wet, soaking her panties and making her ache with arousal every time she clenched her thighs together, but she kept her mouth on Gen. 

She could feel the slickness on her fingers, smeared over her nose, cheeks, lips, chin, tongue, but that did nothing to dampen her arousal as she licked over and over Gen's clit until Gen was moaning loud enough for the whole floor to hear.

"Fuck," Gen gasped, rubbing up against Adrianne's mouth. "God, I'm close, baby. I need- Can you-"

Adrianne glanced up in time to see her make a hasty circling motion with her fingers before she threaded her hand back through her hair again. 

Getting the message, Adrianne dragged her tongue in a circle over and around Gen's clit, making sure to swipe the sensitive skin above it with enough pressure in the way she knew Gen liked. 

Gen cried out, lip caught between her teeth and breasts covered with a sheen of sweat as she got closer and closer, and Adrianne pushed a third finger inside her as Gen said breathily, "God, I'm close, I'm close…"

Impossibly turned on, Adrianne increased the speed, painting rings around her clit with her tongue as hard and as thickly as she could. Gen's thighs tensed, her hands closing tightly in her hair, and Adrianne pressed up flat against her clit one more time as Gen slipped over the edge with a choked cry.

"Holy-"

Adrianne held still but couldn't help smiling against her pussy when she felt Gen pulse tight around her fingers. She shuddered against her tongue, hips jerking up helplessly, as she rode out the waves of her orgasm against Adrianne's mouth. 

"God…"

She started licking again when the muscles in Gen's thighs relaxed, easing her slowly down from the high with light touches around her clit without smoothing her tongue over the oversensitive nerves themselves. She kissed her way down, licking and sucking at the wetness which coated her pussy before pulling her fingers out and lapping gently at her entrance.

When Gen finally raised her head, it was with a dazed look on her face and Adrianne pulled back from her pussy completely in order to flash her a grin. "I'm guessing that was good for you."

Gen smiled dopily. "That was amazing." She gave her a clumsy tap on the nose. " _You_ are amazing. Holy shit."

Unable to ignore the insistent pulse of her own arousal any longer, Adrianne slipped her hand inside her pajama shorts and panties, wiping her fingers as she went. An enjoyable shiver went through her at the first touch to her clit but she smiled back at Gen. "Always happy to help."

Gen frowned, scooting forward on the couch and catching her wrist. "Hey, let me." She gave her a surprisingly shy smile given that Adrianne had just licked her open on their couch. "I definitely owe you one."

As appealing as the proposition was, Adrianne was about eighty percent certain she would die of orgasm deprivation if she didn't get to make herself come in the next few minutes. "It's fine, I'm nearly-"

"Nope," Gen said sternly, pulling her hand away. "No spoiling my fun." 

Her lips quirked up in a smile that promised very inappropriate things. Biting her lip, Adrianne decided maybe it wouldn't be too bad to rely on the twenty percent survival rate if it meant Gen doing at least some of the things she was picturing.

"Fine," she said with a sigh, "but this is your fault for not looking as bedraggled as normal people do when they get caught in a surprise monsoon."

"Okay, if you can use words like 'bedraggled' after getting me off, I am clearly not doing enough to reciprocate," Gen teased, sliding off the couch to straddle her lap. Her gaze lingered briefly on Adrianne's bare breasts and she licked her lips. "Although if I get this reaction every time I come home wet, I'm going to have to start praying for rain."

"That seems like a good tactic," Adrianne agreed. "Also we should donate all of your pants to Jared. Just in case you ever consider wearing something that isn't a tiny pair of shorts."

Gen rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Adrianne smiled. "Make me."

"Oh, I see how it is," Gen teased, leaning in to kiss her. "I am onto you, Palicki."

Their lips were inches away from touching when they both froze at the sound of the key sliding into the lock.

Gen's eyes widened as she looked down at them both. "Fuck."

Knowing they wouldn't make it to the bedroom in time, Adrianne shoved Gen's shorts and panties under the couch with one hand while grabbing a throw-pillow with the other. (She didn't know why it was important to hide Gen's discarded clothes when they were both sitting there naked or half-naked but now was not a time for questioning impulses.) 

Gen obviously had the same idea about the throw-pillows and they just managed to cover themselves up when the door swung open.

A very wet Jared (in very short pants) stumbled into their apartment, locked in a deep kiss with a relatively dry Jensen, whose shirt was halfway off and whose legs were wrapped around Jared's waist.

All four of them froze at the sight of each other. 

Jensen dropped awkwardly to the floor while Adrianne and Genevieve rearranged their pillows and pointedly didn't look at each other or at anything below Jared or Jensen's waists.

Jared cleared his throat. "Uh, we were just-"

He gestured helplessly to Jensen's room and Adrianne nodded with fake enthusiasm. "Great. That's great. You should do that."

"We'll be in there," Gen added, pointing to Adrianne's room.

Jensen's cheeks were bright red when he nodded. "Awesome."

"Awesome," Adrianne agreed.

Jensen closed the door behind him and gave Jared a shove in the right direction before disappearing into his bedroom. Adrianne managed to hold back her embarrassed giggles until the door closed but then turned to Gen to see her shoulders were shaking with restrained laughter too. "Oh my god."

"I take it back," Adrianne said, discarding the throw-pillows and darting back into her bedroom. "You are not allowed to look that hot anymore. There are bad consequences."

Gen pushed the door shut behind her. She was pink with embarrassment but it didn't seem to be much of a deterrent from sex as she backed Adrianne over to the bed and leaned up to kiss her. "Consequences, schmonsequences."

Adrianne frowned. "But Jared and Jensen-"

"Are probably having this exact conversation right now," Gen said, not unwisely. "C'mon, you can't tell me you're not desperate to come still."

She had a point. Adrianne pressed her thighs together and gave a tiny shrug. "Maybe."

There was a twinkle in Gen's eye as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of Adrianne's shorts and gave a demanding tug. Adrianne really shouldn't have found that so hot when their roommate and his boyfriend had just walked in on them having sex.

Gen evidently didn't share Adrianne's moral dilemma when she instructed, "Take off your panties, Palicki." 

Unable to summon up any good reasons not to, especially when she had Gen in front of her, naked and gorgeous and clearly having some very dirty thoughts, Adrianne pulled off her shorts and panties and settled back on the bed to let Gen climb into her lap.

She leaned in close to let their lips touch for a split-second and the pulse of Adrianne's arousal come back at full force when Gen lowered her head to whisper darkly in her ear, "I wanna make you scream louder than Jensen will."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] darling, it's better down where it's wetter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/829589) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater)




End file.
